


i just reflect what you expect

by enrose



Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Alastor toys with Charlie in front of a mirror.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530605
Comments: 17
Kudos: 370
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	i just reflect what you expect

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober 2019 day 4: "mirror sex"  
i haven't written m/f in literal years, forgive me if this is weird. the next piece i make for hazbin will be better!
> 
> that said, if anyone has any smut requests for alastor ships (m/f only please) leave them below and i'll see if i can get to them!

Charlie has never seen herself like this before. Completely naked, her pussy spread out around a cock, her pale white face flushed so red that the natural rosiness of her cheeks looked as though it spread completely over her skin. Her blonde hair was disheveled, sweaty and sticking to her face, flyaways sticking out in the air every which way from how hard he’d been bouncing her up and down on him. Her breasts are blushed the same color as her face, nipples darkened and her pale skin colored pink.

“Alastor…”

Charlie isn’t _ small _ by any means. She’s both very tall for a girl and tall for a demon, but Alastor completely towers over her, and she looks so little in his arms, especially in this position, where she’s all wrapped up in him. When Charlie goes to inhale a breath, Alastor reaches up with those gloved claws of his, and grasps her cheeks, holding her in place. His fingers sink into the soft skin of her face, and in a way that Charlie can’t explain — a way that Alastor probably figures himself — it makes her look all that more erotic.

She looks a mess, really, a fucked mess; dripping wet down her pale thighs and coating Alastor’s dick in her juices.

“I told you that this was a sight most delectable,” he says, and there’s an amusement in his voice that gives way to his obvious pleasure. He nuzzles his nose into her hair, and then whispers, right into her ear: “You shouldn’t have doubted me, dear. Tell me, then. What do you see, reflected in this mirror?”

She’s embarrassed. Looking at herself like this… she barely even looks like Charlie. 

“Alastor— u, uhnn!”

Charlie’s voice breaks from her lips in the form of a moan as Alastor once again begins to fuck up into her with the thrust of his skinny hips, as if on cue. He still holds her face with one hand, as the other holds her hips. Charlie can’t even squirm. She just hangs there as she’s fucked, legs wide open. Her ass bounces against him, against the fabric of his dress pants (Alastor hadn’t undressed, perhaps to maintain that dominance over her, that power and control).

“Any louder, and this whole happy hotel will hear your voice, sweetheart! And we can’t have that now, can we?” Alastor’s voice drops, nearly possessive, near Charlie’s ear. In the back of Charlie’s head, she thinks, _ there’s only like, six of us, though, _ but those musings are quickly cut off by another one of Alastor’s thrusts. “And I _ believe _ I’ve asked you a question. So, tell me darling, what do you see in this lovely little reflection?”

His voice doesn’t waver, not even once. His face doesn’t have the slightest amount of color, either. He just grins as he forces his cock into her again and again, rubbing her inner-walls and stretching her wide open.

Yes, that’s what she sees… herself, stretched wide open. But she can’t possibly _ say _ that, can she? 

Alastor can likely see the hesitation on her face. No, Charlie _ knows, _ from what she does next to her. Alastor squeezes, harder, at Charlie’s cheeks, makes the doughy skin scrunch up almost threateningly (she can feel it, the pinch of his claws, even through his gloves). For some reason or another, it turns Charlie on even more, and her pussy tightens up around his girth. 

“Well?” Alastor asks expectantly, amusedly.

“I — uh, uh!” Alastor then begins to bounce Charlie on his cock harder. Her hair bounces with her, as do her breasts. “Y— you’re doing this, on purpose!” Charlie accuses. He’d asked her to describe what she saw in the mirror, but the moment she began to speak, he started fucking her harder.

He was toying with her… having his way with her.

“Why Charlie, I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about.”

Charlie huffs, out of arousal, and partly out of frustration, too, but she can’t deny the feel of that cock inside of her, pounding away deep within, stretching her to her limits with its size… 

“Fine. I, I see… uh... mys… s_ helf! _ ” Charlie hiccups and slurs her pleasure as Alastor continues to fuck up into her, forcing each inch of himself into her smoothly with every upward hump. “M— myself, having sex… getting _ fucked _ … my boobs… bouncing as you thrust yourself into me… and… uhm… _ unnn…! _”

Alastor finally releases the hand on Charlie’s face to toy with her clit instead — gloves still on. Charlie’s eyes bulge in pleasure as she feels the intense pressure of both the fabric and his hand rub at her most sensitive place, and finally, she throws her head back onto his broad shoulder, rustling the back of her hair onto him.

“Ah ah, Charlie, dear!” Alastor reminds her rather delightedly, and he stops rubbing her then, too. “You must continue to look. I don’t want you to miss the best part! While you’re at it, continue to tell me what you see, or I’ll stop again.”

Charlie whines, more frustrated then ever, and lets her head fall forward again, to face herself in the mirror once more. She looks dirtier than she did before, so much lewder. Black lips stretched wide open, drool dribbling down her chin and onto the floor… 

“I… I look a… total mess. You’re making me a mess, Alastor,” Charlie finally gives in, completely giving herself to the demon who held her. “I’m stretched…” As a reward, Alastor returns to her clit, pinches it lightly between his sharp fingers before he rubs gently with the pads of them again. “Uuhh, _ uhn! _You’re going to make me… you’re going to make me cum!”

“Keep a close eye on that pretty face for me, then,” Alastor purrs at her huskily, filtered voice deeper than ever, and then he has Charlie cum for him, aided by the persistent circular motions of his fingers.

Charlie is shocked at how little she’s actually been looking at Alastor throughout all of this, only making note of his (rather obvious) smile on occasion. This whole time, she’d been looking at herself; gotten wetter from the sight of herself impaled on Alastor’s cock, has grown hotter from her own expressions that reflected back at her.

_ What in Father’s name is this demon _ ** _doing_ ** _ to me? _

It’s all Charlie can think in the back of her head as she keeps both of her blurry eyes on her orgasming face, just as Alastor had demanded she do. She moans, again and again, and feels herself coat his cock in her juices. She squeezes him, and as she does, her face twitches peculiarly. Her eyes get bigger, her pupils dilate; they nearly roll into the back of her head, but she doesn’t look away, not wanting to risk losing the fingers rubbing away at her.

Finally, it comes to a stop, and Charlie’s taking in deep breaths by the end. Everything feels so _ hot _ inside of her - the way the air flows into her lungs, her face and her whole body, Alastor’s _ dick, _ that of which is still buried inside of her… and Alastor presses a kiss to her cheek, then, leans in to nibble at her ear, draws blood with his sharp teeth.

“Tired?” He asks her, amused.

Charlie is used to the slight pain Alastor inficts, even likes it a little (she’s a demon, masochism and sexual deviancy is _ kind of _ their thing). “Exhausted,” she sighs, though contentedly - and then, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror again, after a second of having looked away.

Her eyes nearly bulge out of her head. In the after-sex glow of it all, it’s actually really....

“Heyyy, Alastor? Can you, uhhh… put me down? Because this is really embarrassing.”

Alastor licks Charlie’s blood up with an audible noise, using his tongue, and if Charlie knew any better, she’d be able to see that his grin had spread even wider on his face.

“Oh, but _ darling, _ I haven’t even finished yet.”


End file.
